The present invention relates generally to an automated grill which transfers frozen food from a freezer component to a grilling component by an automated loading device in response to a signal.
Grills or griddles are used to cook various foods, such as hamburgers. In one prior grill, the sides of the food are grilled separately. The food is placed on a flat grill portion, grilling the side of the food that contacts the flat grill portion. After that side of the food is cooked, the food is manually flipped to allow cooking the opposite side. After the food is cooked, the food is manually removed from the grill for serving.
In another prior grill, both sides of the food are grilled simultaneously. After programming the type of food into a control unit, the food is placed on a lower grill portion. A platen having an upper grill portion is then lowered over the food, positioning the food between the upper and lower grill portions and grilling the food simultaneously on both sides. After lowering the platen, the distance between the upper and lower grill portions is automatically adjusted according to the type of food which is programmed into the control unit. After a predetermined amount of time has passed, the platen raises, and the food is manually removed from the grill.
Another prior grill employs a conveyor belt positioned over a heater. The food is manually placed on the conveyor belt by an operator and grilled while the conveyor belt passes over the heater.
There are several drawbacks to the grills of the prior art. For one, the food must be manually placed on and removed from the grill, requiring additional labor. If the food is not immediately removed from the grill, overcooking is possible.